Protecting and Caring
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Canon, OOC, nakamaship, no pairing, post Thriller Bark. Zoro akhirnya belajar, apa itu melindungi dan apa itu khawatir dan peduli. Setidaknya, mulai saat ini ia akan mencoba untuk tidak memaksakan diri lagi. Summary ancur, just read the story! Read and Review please!


Ada yang namanya sindrom ujian, ketika mau ujian rasanya pengen melarikan diri terus, pura-pura bersih-bersih kamar atau menyibukkan diri sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan akhirnya belajar. Begitu pula saya, besok saya akan menghadapi ujian paling kejam dan tidak adil di dunia ini (lebay on), yaitu ujian lisan di depan dosen. Aduh… pusingnya bukan main, ujian tulis sih ok, tapi lisan… aduh…

Sudahlah, lupakan author yang galau. Udah lama saya pengen nulis fanfic friendship tentang Sanji dan Zoro. Bukan shonen ai, bukan BL, bukan yaoi, pokoknya cuma friendship. Karena, saya gak tahan lihat hubungan aneh bin ajaib mereka, temen bukan, musuh juga bukan, rival agak kurang pas… aneh deh pokoknya. Terus saya juga agak kurang seneng dengan sikap Zoro di Thriller Bark, beneran ya… aduh, bikin saya jantungan aja! Bisa gak sih tuh orang berhenti jadi 'masokis'?

Warning: Canon, OOC, miss typo

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei! Charanya saya pinjem ya! *dilempar G-pen

* * *

**Protecting and Caring**

Menjadi 'kru pertama' berarti bertugas melindungi seluruh kru yang lain, bahkan termasuk kapten. Itu sudah menjadi ketetapan di hati Zoro, yang merupakan kru pertama di kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami.

Dulu, ia selalu mengedepankan mimpinya lebih dari apapun. Ia sudah membuat janji yang tak akan pernah ia ingkari, janji untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia. Konyol memang, tapi ia sudah menetapkan hal itu dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggoyahkan janjinya.

Kecuali seorang bocah dengan senyum lebar dan sebuah topi jerami di kepalanya.

Zoro tidak tahu, sejak kapan ia begitu setia pada bocah yang merupakan kaptennya itu sekarang, sangat setia sampai ia rela mengorbankan nyawa dan janjinya sendiri. Tapi Zoro juga tahu, apa gunanya ia terus mengejar mimpinya bila ia tak mampu melindungi kaptennya.

Karena itu ia menerima bola rasa sakit itu.

Kejadian itu baru terjadi sekitar… 4 atau 5 hari yang lalu, lebih pendek baginya karena ia koma 3 hari, tapi rasanya masih begitu segar.

Di New World akan berkumpul orang-orang seperti Kuma, mungkin lebih banyak. Jurus-jurus Luffy semakin lama semakin membahayakan keadaan dirinya.

Sebagai kru pertama, ia merasa ia harus menjadi lebih kuat, bukan hanya sekedar untuk mengejar mimpinya, tapi untuk melindungi seluruh kapten dan krunya.

Tak lama setelah ia bangun, ia segera mencopot semua perbannya dan pergi latihan.

Chopper marah bukan main padanya, tapi akhirnya dokter rusa kutub itu menyingkir darinya setelah kesekian kali ia mencopot perbannya.

Ia juga tidak mau memperdulikan pandangan aneh yang diberikan Sanji padanya.

Sejak ia bangun, Sanji tak pernah benar-benar bicara padanya. Mungkin masih marah karena ia memukul Sanji sampai pingsan saat kejadian itu. Tapi, ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya dan tak mencari ribut dengan koki temperamen itu.

Tugasnya sekarang adalah berlatih hingga ia lebih kuat, agar bisa melindungi krunya, agar bisa mengurangi beban kaptennya.

Karena itu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chopper mengamuk ketika ia turut serta dalam menghabisi bajak laut yang menyerang mereka saat baru keluar dari Florian Triangle.

"Zoro! Lukamu bisa terbuka lagi! Jangan ikut bertarung!"

Zoro bisa mendengarnya, tapi matanya fokus ke lawan yang ada di depannya. Memang benar ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang meronta dari sekujur tubuhnya, tapi cuma orang lemah saja yang langsung menyerah terhadap rasa sakit. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dicapai dengan tekad yang kuat.

Chopper sendiri tengah sibuk menghadapi bajak laut yang mengelilinginya. Mungkin karena ia cuma berharga 50 beri di bountynya, sehingga semua orang menyangka ia adalah kru paling lemah.

Dari sudut penglihatannya ia bisa melihat Chopper tertekan. Apa-apaan dengan kelompok bajak laut ini, begitu bertemu sudah menyerang membabi buta, tapi memang bajak laut yang sebenarnya memang seperti ini, apa boleh buat.

"Chopper!" sahut Zoro saat ia melihat Chopper sudah kehabisan masa rumble ballnya, terpaksa bertarung dengan Heavy Point biasa.

Ia menebas lawan yang ada di depannya, sekujur tubuh penuh keringat dingin karena menahan rasa sakit, kemudian berbalik untuk menyelamatkan Chopper, tapi sudah dihadang oleh bajak laut lain.

Ukh, kenapa ia bisa selemah ini? Padahal dalam keadaan sehat, ia bisa menebas mereka semua dengan mudah.

"Muton shot!"

Zoro bisa melihat Sanji menerjang lawan-lawan Chopper, mengirim mereka meluncur kelautan.

Setengah hati ia merasa lega, setengah hati ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia memfokuskan diri dengan musuh yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa Marimo-kun? Kesulitan bertarung ya?"

Ia bisa mendengar Sanji mengejeknya, membuat darahnya mendidih, tapi ia tak akan mau menerima bantuan si koki mesum itu, lebih baik ia tenggelam di lautan daripada harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti itu.

"Makanya, kalau kau tidak kuat, jangan bertarung."

Ia segera menoleh melihat Sanji yang bertarung tak jauh darinya. Ia sedikit merasa kesal melihat Sanji bertarung agak main-main, tidak sepenuhnya mengerahkan tenaga. Mungkin karena kakinya agak retak saat melawan Kuma, tapi Zoro tahu koki itu bertarung sambil mengulur waktu.

Ia merasa kesal, karena terluka seperti ini, ia jadi kesusahan melawan bajak laut rendahan ini.

Sial…

Tapi Zoro tak sadar pandangan sunyi yang diberikan Sanji padanya ataupun pandangan penuh rasa khawatir dari Chopper padanya.

Dasar Marimo bodoh!

IoI

Tugas sebagai kru pertama, selain melindungi, juga memberikan rasa aman pada kru-kru yang lebih lemah.

Meski badai salju, topan ataupun tsunami tak bisa membangunkan Zoro dari tidurnya, pendekar pedang itu segera bangun saat mendengar suara tangis dari kabin tempar para kru pria tidur.

Suara tangis ini lumayan familiar di telinganya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chopper?

Rusa kutub itu memang yang paling sensitive dari semua kru, ia yang paling gampang menangis, baru diikuti oleh Ussop kemudian Nami dan Luffy. Wajar, dokter itu memang masih muda, lugu dan hatinya sepolos salju putih. Bukan pertama kali Chopper menangis di tengah malam, Zoro tahu itu karena biasanya rusa kutub itu akan mencari ketenangan, salah satunya adalah dirinya.

Meski Zoro tak mau mengakuinya, ia memang dekat dengan Chopper. Bukan seperti teman bermain layaknya Ussop dan Luffy, Chopper memandangnya seperti sosok seorang kakak. Rusa kutub kecil itu selalu melompat ke arahnya bila ada bahaya.

Namun, Zoro terkejut saat Chopper tak menyambangi tempat tidur gantungnya, ia malah keluar dari kabin.

Biasanya Chopper selalu menghampirinya, meski Zoro terlihat kesal dibangunkan dari tidur, tapi Chopper tahu Zoro tak akan keberatan dibangunkan untuk menenangkannya.

Apa karena ia terus-terusan melepas perban dan menolak meminum obat? Akhirnya si dokter kecil itu marah?

Zoro bangkit perlahan, ingin menyusul Chopper, ia merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi ia terkejut saat mendengar tempat tidur lain bergoyang, dan Sanji pun turun ke lantai.

Apa lagi maunya si koki mesum itu? Setahunya, sekarang bukan jadwal mengawas Sanji…

Sanji mengambil jas yang ia gantungkan di dinding, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan menarik sebatang rokok. Dasar perokok berat, berkali-kali Zoro protes soal asap rokok yang mengganggunya bila tidur, Sanji tak mau mendengarkannya dan senang-senang saja merokok dalam kabin.

Puas dengan rokok yang mengepul, Sanji keluar dari kabin, sepertinya, menyusul Chopper…

Zoro merasa tidak percaya, bukan berarti Sanji itu dingin, tapi ia tahu Sanji cuma menunjukkan sisi lembutnya pada para gadis, jarang sekali pada laki-laki. Seakan-akan ia punya prinsip untuk bersikap lembut pada para gadis tapi bersikap kasar pada semua laki-laki.

Merasa sedikit heran, bingun juga bersalah, Zoro beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ingin melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi di luar kabin.

IoI

"Mimpi buruk?"

Chopper terkejut saat ia melihat sebuah mug berisi minuman hangat – dari yang ia cium, tampaknya susu dengan madu – disodorkan ke arahnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Sanji berdiri di depannya.

Ia menerima gelas hangat itu dengan ragu-ragu, ia merasa sedikit malu ketahuan menangis seperti ini.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan, segera menyeruput susu hangat itu. Rasanya yang manis dan hangat membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Sanji segera duduk di sebelahnya, menikmati hilir angin di tempat duduk di tiang layar utama. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok sambil menatap ke langit berbintang.

Chopper memandang Sanji dengan ragu, mempertanyakan apa yang dilakukan koki itu di tengah malam seperti ini? Apa mungkin ia bangun untuk membuatkannya susu agar ia tenang? Chopper tidak tahu, ia terbiasa curhat pada Zoro, yang terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya baik hati, bukan pada Sanji.

Tapi, gesture Sanji mengingatkan apa yang dilakukan Zoro bila ia mau menenangkannya. Sang pendekar pedang hanya akan duduk di sebelahnya, sabar menunggu hingga Chopper akan bicara sendiri. Sepanjang Chopper bercerita, Zoro cuma akan memberi komentar 'hmm' atau 'oh begitu…', kemudian di akhir cerita Zoro akan memberikannya solusi terbaik menurut pendekar pedang itu.

Sanji hanya diam, jelas ia memberi isyarat agar Chopper bicara. Bila Chopper tidak bicara pun, Sanji akan tetap diam.

Lucu rasanya, melihat dua orang selalu bertengkar itu sebenarnya dalam beberapa aspek sangat mirip.

"Aku bukan mimpi buruk, hanya saja aku banyak pikiran sampai terbawa mimpi," ucap Chopper perlahan.

"Ah… begitu," respon Sanji pelan, sambil menghisap rokoknya. Meski dalam hati si koki bertanya-tanya, apa bedanya kebanyakan berpikir hingga terbawa mimpi dengan mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk kan perwujudan dari banyak pikiran juga.

"Sanji… anu… aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Chopper, menoleh pada Sanji yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sanji menatap Chopper, dari cara dokter itu meminta, tampaknya yang ditanyakan adalah sesuatu yang mungkin tak ingin dijawab oleh Sanji.

"Boleh saja," jawab Sanji.

"Ng… kau tahu kenapa Zoro bisa terluka begitu parah di Thriller Bark?"

Sanji menutup matanya, bukan cuma sekali Chopper menanyakan hal ini padanya. Ketika dokter itu terakhir kali bertanya padanya, Sanji tidak memberikannya jawaban. Kali ini pun, ia tidak ingin memberikan jawaban. Apa yang terjadi di Thriller Bark adalah ironi, sebuah tragedi yang sebaiknya terus dikunci rapat hingga akhir hayat.

Dari balik pintu kabin kamar pria, Zoro menjadi tegang, diam-diam ia mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya apa si koki mesum itu akan menjawab pertanyaan Chopper.

Sementara gadis yang berada di ruangan di atas tiang utama hanya tersenyum tipis, telinga yang tumbuh di dekat dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap membuatnya bisa mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau tahu Chopper, kadang ada sesuatu yang lebih baik kita tidak ketahui," jawab Sanji pelan, memusnahkan harapan Chopper.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja… aku kan dokter! Aku seharusnya berhak tahu! Mungkin bila tahu apa yang terjadi bisa membantuku memberikan pengobatan yang lebih baik untuk Zoro!" protes Chopper tapi lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Sanji terdiam, ia merasa sedikit bersalah melihat dokter kecil itu frustasi. Tentu saja, pengetahuan medis Chopper pasti membuatnya sadar bahwa luka yang diderita Zoro bukan luka biasa.

"Si Marimo itu tidak memberitahu kamu demi kebaikanmu juga," gumam Sanji, entah kenapa sekarang kakinya terasa gatal ingin menendang pendekar berambut rumput itu.

Chopper hanya terdiam, susu yang ada ditangannya perlahan-lahan menjadi dingin. Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya, ia melirik pintu kabin kamar pria, bertanya-tanya apakah si marimo itu sedang tidur nyenyak sekarang.

"Apa karena aku lemah?"

Rasanya Sanji hampir tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri saat mendengar hal itu.

"Karena aku lemah ya? Makanya kau dan Zoro tidak mau memberitahu aku? Makanya Zoro terluka?" tanya Chopper dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan hidung ingusan.

Sanji jadi merasa tidak tega. Jelas, Chopper adalah orang yang ia bangunkan pertama ketika Sanji menemukan Zoro yang bersimbah darah. Ia ingat betapa paniknya dokter kecil itu hingga ia harus diteriaki berulang-ulang kalau ia adalah dokter dan seharusnya ia mengobati Zoro.

"Kau tidak lemah Chopper, kami… ukh, aku dan Marimo sialan itu, tidak memberi tahumu bukan karena kau lemah, tapi… kami ukh, sejak kapan aku dan Marimo itu bisa berada dalam satu kata?" gerutu Sanji membuat Chopper sedikit tersenyum. Robin yang mencuri dengar pun hanya tertawa pelan sementara Zoro hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Pokoknya kau tidak lemah Chopper, ada alasan kenapa aku maupun Marimo sialan itu memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahumu, maupun yang lain, kau paham?" tanya Sanji. Chopper terlihat sedih mendengarnya, namun rusa kutub itu mengangguk.

"Lagipula, kau tahu kau tidak lemah Chopper. Hanya… aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini dulu pada Ussop, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melakukan segalanya. Aku melakukan apa yang kau tidak bisa lakukan. Dan kau lakukan apa yang aku tidak bisa lakukan, begitulah cara kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami bekerja kan?" jelas Sanji sambil tersenyum, membuat Chopper terperangah.

"Yang aku bisa lakukan?" tanya Chopper. Sanji mengangguk, ia menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, menanti sang dokter kecil memproses kata-katanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chopper tidak mengerti.

Sanji menahan kikikan keluar dari mulutnya, terkadang dokter di sebelahnya ini terlalu polos sampai rasanya tak cocok jadi bajak laut.

"Kau itu dokter Chopper, tugas utamamu bukan bertarung, tapi mengobati para kru," kata Sanji menjelaskan. Chopper menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Aku bisa bertarung dan bila aku terluka, kau bisa mengobatiku, kau tidak lemah," kata Sanji lagi. Perlahan senyum merangkak di mulut Chopper, Sanji merasa lega rusa kutub itu merasa baikan sekarang.

"Lalu, tugas Zoro sebenarnya apa?" tanya Chopper lagi.

Sanji sedikit terperangah sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa. Benar, dari semua kru, cuma Zoro saja yang 'kerjaan'nya tidak jelas di kapal itu.

"Hm… menurutmu sendiri apa?" tanya Sanji, ketika ia sudah berhasil menenangkan diri dari tawa.

"Hm… tugasnya… melindungi kita semua?" tanya Chopper. Sanji tersenyum, tanda Chopper menjawab dengan tepat.

"Ya, tugas si bodoh itu melindungi kita semua, ia adalah 'kru pertama', yah meski ia sangat menyebalkan dan menyusahkan, sayangnya tak ada kerjaan lain baginya selain melindungi kita," jawab Sanji. Chopper mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti kalian berdua," ucap Chopper penuh arti. Sanji tak bisa menutupi seringai yang muncul di mulutnya. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa bangga ditatap dengan penuh kekaguman oleh rusa kutub itu.

"Mungkin bila kau berlatih sedikit, kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat," kata Sanji.

"Berlatih seperti Zoro?" tanya Chopper, Sanji hanya memutar matanya, ia langsung membayangkan sosok Zoro yang berlatih barbell raksaksa dengan keringat bercipratan kemana-mana, membuatnya merasa geli.

"Setiap orang punya cara berlatih masing-masing, kau bisa mencari cara berlatihmu sendiri," jawab Sanji, membuang punting rokok yang sudah habis ke tanah kemudian menginjaknya.

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana kau berlatih Sanji? Kau kuat sekali, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu berlatih sebelumnya," tanya Chopper bersemangat, belum pernah rasanya ia bercakap-cakap secara natural dengan Sanji selama ini. Biasanya yang dibicarakan dengan koki itu hanya makanan dan pengobatan saja.

Sanji hanya menahan senyum. Ia tahu yang dibayangkan 'berlatih' bagi Chopper itu berlatih seperti Zoro.

"Chopper, aku koki, tugas utamaku memasak, bukan bertarung, aku tak perlu berlatih seperti orang kesetanan seperti Marimo itu," jawab Sanji membuat Chopper tercengang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chopper tak percaya.

Sanji menghela napas. "Tiap pagi sebelum membuat sarapan aku cuma melakukan beberapa peregangan, tidak lebih dari itu," jawab Sanji. Chopper kelihatan masih ragu, tapi kemudian ketika ia pikir lagi, bahkan dulu di Going Merry yang lebih kecil sekali pun, tak pernah Chopper kedapatan melihat Sanji berlatih.

"Kekuatanku dengan si Marimo itu beda, dia fokus pada kekuatan otot, akuk lebih mengandalkan kecepatan dan kelenturan," jawab Sanji lagi, mempertegas jawabannya.

Chopper kelihatan puas dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau lihat saja Luffy, memangnya dia pernah berlatih? Kekuatannya berdasarkan daya imajinasinya yang kreatif juga tekad baja," jelas Sanji lagi, Chopper mengangguk lagi, akhirnya paham, kekuatan bukan hanya datang dari latihan berat saja.

"Temukanlah cara berlatihmu sendiri," tandas Sanji, Chopper terlihat senang. Ia tersenyum pada koki itu yang dibalas dengan senyum datar dari si perokok berat itu.

"Kalau begitu, Zoro berlatih karena tugasnya melindungi para kru ya?" tanya Chopper lagi. Sanji sempat merasa heran kapan si dokter kecil ini akan berhenti bertanya padanya, tapi ia tadi sudah memutuskan untuk menyusul dan menenangkan Chopper, jadi ia tidak bisa protes.

"Iya, untuk mengejar mimpinya juga, lagipula sudah kubilang, si Marimo tidak ada kerjaan lain selain melindungi kita," jawab Sanji, entah kenapa terlihat getir.

Zoro yang ada di balik pintu kabin hampir tertidur, pembicaraan Chopper Sanji sudah mulai melenceng dari tujuan awal, yah lagipula tampaknya si koki mesum itu bisa menenangkan Chopper dengan baik.

"Hanya saja, aku harap si Marimo bodoh itu sadar kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang bisa melindungi para kru."

Kalimat itu menusuk kepala Zoro, berikut dengan nadanya terdengar pahit dan getir.

"Sanji…" Selanjutnya terdengar gumaman simpati dari Chopper.

"Pada saat ia terluka, seharusnya ia lebih bisa membiarkan yang lain mengambil alih tugasnya daripada memaksakan diri."

Zoro terdiam mendengarnya, terbayang apa yang terjadi tadi siang di benaknya. Saat Chopper berada dalam bahaya, secara insting ia mencoba menolong rusa kutub itu padahal ia sendiri saja kewelahan menghadapi lawan-lawannya. Saat itu Sanji datang dan menolong Chopper.

Setelah itu ejekan dari Sanji… apa maksudnya Sanji merasa kesal dan ingin Zoro mundur dari pertarungan?

"Berarti kau khawatir dengan Zoro ya?"

Sanji tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Zoro terperanjat di balik kabin sementara Robin tertawa pelan di atas layar utama.

"Siapa yang khawatir dengan Marimo sialan tidak tahu diri itu?" sahut Sanji keras dengan wajah kemerahan. Robin mencoba menahan tawa mendengarnya, bahkan tanpa telinga tambahan, ia bisa mendengar teriakan Sanji dari atas sana. Sementara Zoro merasa agak mual, membayangkan rivalnya sendiri khawatir dengannya.

Namun Chopper sudah memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, jelas tampaknya dokter kecil itu senang melihat Sanji ternyata peduli dengan Zoro yang selama ini Chopper idolakan.

Sanji berdeham, berharap rona merah wajahnya tak terlihat di gelapnya malam. "Pokoknya aku cuma kesal dengan Marimo sialan itu, terus-terusan memaksakan diri, juga selalu menghindari pengobatanmu," tandas Sanji, berharap Chopper tidak menyebarkan percakapan ini kepada yang lain ketika pagi nanti.

"Yah, aku memang selalu kecewa dengan sikap Zoro yang tak peduli dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Iya sih, ia memang kuat, cepat sembuh, tapi aku hanya ingin ia tidak memaksakan diri, orang kuat juga ada kalanya pasti ambruk," gumam Chopper sedih, menatap rumput yang ada di bawah kakinya.

"Si Marimo bodoh itu terlalu idiot untuk mengerti kalau orang-orang khawatir padanya," tambah Sanji. Chopper mengangguk pelan.

"Termasuk kau ya, Sanji?"

Sanji hanya menampar wajahnya dengan tangannya, merasa menyesal sudah memutuskan untuk menenangkan Chopper. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik ia biarkan saja rusa kutub itu menangis sendirian di dek.

Sementara Zoro yang mendengar semua percakapan dari balik pintu kabin merasa sedikit aneh. Ia tidak merasa menyesal sudah memukul Sanji sampai pingsan saat itu. Ia juga tidak mau memberi tahu Chopper soal alasan kenapa ia bisa terluka.

Tapi… ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena kedua orang itu khawatir padanya, ia sama sekali tidak sadar. Ia sudah terbiasa Chopper khawatir padanya dan menganggap bahwa rusa kutub itu pasti sudah terbiasa juga. Apalagi Sanji, Zoro cuma beranggapan bahwa selama ini Sanji kesal padanya dan setelah ia sembuh nanti pasti Sanji akan mengadu kakinya dengan pedangnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Namun, sepertinya ia salah… sekarang ia harus mencari cara untuk bicara kepada kedua makhluk itu.

IoI

Zoro tidak pandai bicara, ia tahu itu, meski omongannya tak sekasar Sanji yang bisa membuat malu pelaut bermulut paling kotor sekalipun, tetap saja ia kadang merasa kesulitan bicara untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya. Dari waktu ke waktu, perkataannya terlalu jujur dan lugas, tidak sensitive sehingga kadang menyakiti hati orang yang mendengarnya.

Mungkin karena hal itu juga ia selau bertengkar dengan Sanji.

Ia tidak benci Sanji, namun tidak terlalu suka juga. Ia hanya merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sanji yang pecicilan di depan wanita cantik dan menganggapnya berisik. Ia juga sedikit kesal melihat Sanji yang bisa menyaingi kekuatannya padahal kerjaan koki beralis keriting itu cuma memasak dan menari-nari di depan para gadis.

Tapi, Sanji selalu mudah tersinggung padanya dan kata-katanya yang kotor serta sikapnya yang menjijikkan membuat Zoro merasa kesal karena itu ia tidak bisa berhenti beradu mulut ataupun otot dengan koki itu.

Karena itu, ia tidak tahu caranya berbicara dengan benar pada koki itu.

Pernahkah ia bicara pada Sanji dengan normal tanpa disertai omongan kotor ataupun adu kaki dengan pedang? Zoro sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Karena itu, ia cuma bisa menatap Sanji saat sarapan, memandangnya seperti memperhatikan mangsa buruan. Sanji tampak kesal dengan pandangan itu, tapi anehnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun justru menyibukkan diri dengan para gadis. Ia juga tak mengerti apa arti dari senyuman misterius yang ditujukan Robin padanya.

Memang sejak Thriller Bark, mereka belum pernah bertengkar lagi…

Selesai sarapan pun, Zoro tak bisa menemukan suaranya, tak tahu kata yang tepat untuk bicara pada koki itu. Karena itu ia akhirnya keluar, setelah berulang kali mencoba bicara pada koki itu tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Waktu bergulir dan siang pun segera datang.

Zoro yang sedang latihan akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun. Ia tidak bisa fokus. Ini membuatnya kesal. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun, toh sudah hampir makan siang…

"Kyaaa, Luffy!"

'BYUR!'

Zoro segera turun dengan cepat, ia segera tahu bahwa kaptennya yang ceroboh itu pasti lagi-lagi tercebur ke laut.

"Tunggu Luffy-san, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"'BYUR!'

"Dasar bodoh, Brook! Kau juga kan tidak bisa berenang!"

"Kyaa! Tolong! Luffy! Brook! Tolong!"

Begitu kaki Zoro menapak di rerumputan, ia bergegas berlari menuju sisi kapal. Ia siap terjun sebelum sebuah tangan terulur di depannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Biar aku saja!"

Dan ia melihat Sanji segera melompat menyelamatkan kapten dan musisi yang bagaikan cerita putri duyung itu, maksudnya, meleng sedikit tiba-tiba sudah menjadi gelembung.

Zoro berhenti di tempat, menatap air yang bergelombang di bawahnya. Perkataan Sanji terngiang di telinganya.

"_Hanya saja, aku harap si Marimo bodoh itu sadar kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang bisa melindungi para kru."_

"_Pada saat ia terluka, seharusnya ia lebih bisa membiarkan yang lain mengambil alih tugasnya daripada memaksakan diri."_

Benar, apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila ia menyelam ke dalam air sekarang sementara luka-luka yang dijahit Chopper belum sepenuhnya menutup? Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa pasti akan ada kru lain yang bisa menyelamatkan kaptennya. Entah itu Sanji atau bahkan Ussop.

Tapi, sejak dari Thriller Bark ia terus dihantui rasa bersalah juga menyesal setelah merasakan sendiri semua rasa sakit yang biasanya diderita kaptennya itu. Ia ingin meringankannya, ia ingin melindunginya, mendorongnya berlatih lebih keras juga lebih protektif kepada kaptennya itu.

Tanpa memikirkan kondisi diri sendiri.

"Ussop! Cepat turunkan tangganya!" sahut Sanji dari air, kedua tangannya sudah memegang Luffy dan Brook yang tak berdaya. Untunglah Brook ringan, kalau tidak rasanya sulit membawa dua orang yang seperti batu di dalam laut itu.

Ussop segera menurunkan tangganya dan Sanji mengangkat keduanya. Luffy dan Brook ia pegang dengan satu tangan kemudian ia melempar keduanya ke atas kapal begitu ia hampir mendekati dek.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau tahu tidak bisa berenang, bisa tidak sih lebih hati-hati sedikit," gerutu Sanji, kesal dengan bajunya yang basah. Untung tadi ia sempat membuka jasnya di dapur sebelum berlari menyelamatkan kedua orang itu.

Sanji segera menapakkan kakinya di dek yang berumput, sekujur tubuhnya basah sekarang. Mana ia belum selesai menyiapkan makan siang. Pasti setelah sadar, Luffy akan berteriak minta makan karena kelaparan. Ah… beratnya menjadi seorang koki untuk kapten yang nafsu makannya tak berdasar.

Sanji segera berjalan menuju dapur, tak apa basah, ia harus cepat-cepat memasak sekarang.

"Sanji."

Suara yang familiar tapi terdengar sangat asing pada saat yang sama. Ia menoleh melihat Zoro yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sanji agak sarkastik, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikannya, ia tidak tahu kapan Zoro pernah memanggil namanya.

Zoro mengesampingkan kata-kata Sanji dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia tahu ia harus melakukan ini.

"Maaf."

Mata Sanji terbelalak. Rasanya ia ingin mengorek telinganya saat ini juga untuk memastikan apakah ia salah dengar atau tidak.

"Aku minta maaf… karena saat itu aku memukulmu sampai pingsan…," lanjut Zoro, sedikit terputus-putus.

Sanji segera menenangkan diri, tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan rivalnya itu.

"Permintaan maafmu tidak bisa diterima."

Zoro ingin sekali memukul koki yang ada di depannya sekarang juga. Ia sudah merendahkan diri meminta maaf pada rivalnya itu. Kenapa malah ditolak?

Sanji mengambil rokok yang ada di kantungnya, kemudian menggerutu saat melihat rokok itu basah.

"Aku tahu saat itu kau berpikir aku lemah dan akan mati menggantikanmu," ucap Sanji, menjelaskan alasan yang ada di benaknya. "Aku tahu kau cuma berusaha menjalankan tugasmu sebagai 'kru pertama', aku mengerti."

Sanji menghela napas, ia memandang Zoro dengan kesal. Sudah berhari-hari ia menahan diri untuk tidak menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada pendekar berambut lumut itu. Karena bila ia melakukannya, ia pasti tak akan tahan untuk tidak menendang Zoro juga.

"Aku tahu kau bersedia mati demi Luffy dan ternyata kau cukup kuat untuk melewati semua itu. Tapi…," putus Sanji, mencoba menahan darahnya yang sudah mendidih.

"Tapi… sikapmu itu yang… ah, belum sehari kau sadar, kau sudah mencopot perban, sudah mencoba bertarung kembali… apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau hampir mati waktu itu? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku…," kata-kata Sanji terputus. Sanji memejamkan matanya, mencari perkataan yang pas.

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu? Mungkin yang lain tidak terlihat, karena kami terbiasa melihatmu bersimbah darah, mencoba memotong kaki atau memotong tangan, sudah terbiasa. Tapi…," Sanji berhenti kembali. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali bicara dengan Zoro? Biasanya ia bisa melontarkan semua isi hatinya tanpa masalah.

"Tapi… setidaknya hargai rasa khawatir yang lain, Chopper selalu hampir menangis saat melihatmu koma, Luffy selalu mengunjungimu dan bertanya kapan kau akan sadar, namun begitu kau sadar kau sudah bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasanya," Sanji mulai merasa emosinya tak bisa dikontrol, setengahnya karena kekurangan nikotin.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menghargai tubuhmu sendiri, setidaknya hargai kami yang khawatir padamu," tandas Sanji, menatap Zoro yang dari tadi diam dengan tajam.

Sang koki akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Lelah rasanya setelah menumpahkan semua isi hatinya pada si Marimo sialan itu.

Zoro terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia terkejut mendengar bahwa Sanji marah padanya karena ia khawatir padanya. Dan Zoro tak sadar bahwa ia khawatir padanya.

"Perban membuatku sulit bergerak dan aku ingin berlatih, aku…," kata-kata Zoro terputus saat melihat Sanji yang masih kesal padanya. Zoro merasa konyol, untuk apa ia mencari alasan segala? Ia yang salah di sini. Ia menyiksa krunya dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan berlatih sampai sembuh, aku akan menuruti perintah Chopper, dan aku tak akan memaksakan diri, kau puas?" tanya Zoro, merasa agak kesal sekarang.

Sanji hanya mendengus. "Seperti perkataanmu bisa dipegang saja…," gumamnya.

"Katakan itu pada Chopper, aku yakin ia akan melonjak kegirangan mendengarnya," kata Sanji lagi. Zoro hanya diam dan mendengus, tanda setuju.

Zoro berjalan melewatinya, hendak menuju tempat Chopper. Setidaknya sekarang masalah antara dirinya dan Sanji sudah beres.

"Oi, Zoro."

Zoro menoleh, sedikit terkejut mendengar Sanji menggunakan namanya.

"Tugasmu memang melindungi kru, tapi yang bisa melindungi kru bukan cuma kau saja."

Zoro terdiam mendengarnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, koki mesum."

Sanji hanya menyeringai, tidak mendengarkan ejekan Zoro padanya dan ia segera memasuki dapur, sebelum kaptennya protes karena kelaparan.

"SANJIIII! MAKAAAAANNN!"

Ah, sial, ia telat.

"Tunggu sebentar Luffy! Biarkan aku memasak dulu!" sahut Sanji, segera menendang Luffy yang hendak masuk ke dapur.

Ia kemudian mendengar teriakan dan suara tangisan dari arah ruangan Chopper dan ia tahu bahwa Zoro sudah bicara pada Chopper.

Yah, ia tidak percaya kalau Zoro bisa tahan tidak melepaskan perban atau tidak berlatih sampai ia sembuh, tapi setidaknya… si Marimo itu sekarang tahu, bahwa ada yang mengkhawatirkannya dan ia tidak akan memaksakan diri lagi.

Yah, semoga saja…

**End**

* * *

Panjaaaaanggg!

Tapi, puaaaaaasss!

Gimana? Ada yang OOC gak? Jelek ya?

Silahkan reviewnya!


End file.
